The current trend in drawbar design is to use a hammer strap on the drawbar to provide a clevis type connection to the tongue of the towed implement. This raises the height of the drawbar assembly to the extent that when the draw pin is installed, there may be insufficient clearance for the tractor power take off (PTO). This effect is augmented with any draw pin setting mechanism that extends above the hammer strap.
The present invention relates to a pin assembly in which interference with the tractor PTO is minimized or eliminated.